April Fool's Day
by Kikizehfox
Summary: Will Lennox, Maddie Madsen, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decide to bring April Fools Day to the autobot base. Unfortunatly, the guardians of the four humans do not appreciate the pranks pulled on them. T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"WHICHEVER ONE OF YOU FRAGGING SLAG-HEADS IS SPENDING THE NEXT SEVEN VORNS IN THE BRIG!" Optimus bellowed, flinging open the doors to the cafeteria. He was painted solid purple with little hearts and flowers in light pink all over. And on his chest, in vibrant yellow, was what pissed him off the most. "Decepticons' favorite bitch, Return if found." How much more embarrassing did it get? He was the autobot leader for Primus' sake! He saw several mechs hiding their faces from him, trying not to show him they were laughing. Oh the culprit was going to suffer his wrath, possibly along with a few mostly-innocent mechs if they didn't stop laughing.

"TWINS!" A new mech stormed in, brandishing a wrench. He was a forest green color. His optics were almost black in anger as he hunted for his target with his eyes. On the mechs' own chest was "Ratchet's gone green with envy!" in a lime green color. Mechs had to continue to duck their heads to hide their snickers, no one really wanting to have a wrench to the head.

"WITWICKY! BANES!" Bumblebee came screeching into the room. He had been painted neon blue, with random paint splatters of all different colors all over. Across his chest was "Princess" in neon yellow. On his head was a shiny tiara with pink rhinestones. It had been glues on.

"LENNOX! MADSEN!" Ironhide stormed in. He was a neon pink from straight out of the crayola box. "Big Softie" had been painted across his chest in red. Ironhide had his vibrantly colored cannons fully charged. All four humans emerged at the back of the cafeteria.

"Bringing April Fools day to the base was such a bad idea." Lennox pointed out, before throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground.

"I BLAME SIDESWIPE!" Sam said before throwing his own smoke bomb.

"EVERY MAN, WOMAN, AND AUTOBOT FOR THEMSELVES!" Madsen cried, releasing her own bomb.

"MISCHEIF MANAGED!" Mikaela cried before throwing her bomb. By the time the smoke cleared, the humans managed to disappear.

--- In Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's room ---

"Where are they?" Sam growled at the twin robots. The humans needed to get off base. They needed to get off base _now._

"Right here." Sideswipe said, handing a box to Sam. The four humans nodded before running off.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya!" Sunstreaker called after the humans' retreating forms. Really, everything had gone according to plan. The humans painted their guardians while they slept. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got Red Alert's black mail files on the humans. The twins didn't get in trouble for this prank, and the humans didn't have to worry about some of the more secret things they'd done on base. Everybody won. Almost.

"So, we all agreed on my uncle's beach house, correct?" Sam asked as they all climbed into Mikaela's father's truck.

"Yup." Came three replies as Mikaela turned the truck on and got it moving away from base.

"We have everything we need. Glen set up some basic security measures to keep our guardians at bay. Our families are waiting for us." Maddie announced.

"We have a problem. Four very vibrantly colored, very angry looking, driverless vehicles are on our tail." Lennox said after a quick glance behind him.

"Mikaela, drive like all the demons in hell are after us!" Sam and Maddie squealed at the news.

"I'd rather face all the god damn demons in both hell and the pit than face four very pissed off autobots!" Mikaela answered, pushing the gas pedal to the floor. There were sounds of quiet praying in the car to any god that was listening, begging for them to be able to get away.


	2. Revenge

**Optimus Prime**

By the time we gave up the chase, an idea for revenge had formed in my processor. I was the first to abandon the chase. I smirked. This would be funny. I had to wait for about three weeks for the humans to come back on base. Maddie seemed relieved when I told her I forgave her. I had to smirk as she walked away. My trap had already been set. When she headed for her room that night, I listened carefully. I heard her push the door open, and than I heard the rush if water. I heard her scream and than I heard a light clang as the metal bucket fell on her head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I hate claustrophobia!" I muttered. I winced slightly after a quick check on the internet to see what "claustrophobia" was. "Shit, shit. I'm stuck. Damn it! Those twins are dead! Optimus wouldn't do this, I know I told him about my fear." Fragger. I winced. She had, hadn't she? I must have forgotten in my anger about the new paint job. Primus, what had I done? "Shit, I'm scared. Shit!" I heard, "Hell! How am I supposed to get to Ratchet? Fuck I'm scared. I can't let anyone see me like this though." She was starting to sound hysterical, so I walked forward.

"Maddie?" I asked, kneeling down to pick her up. She relaxed a little at the sound of my voice.

"One of the twins left a bucket full of water on my door. Well now the damn bucket is stuck on my head. C-can you please get me to Ratchet? I cant see a damn thing with this on my head and I'm scared. I-I'm sorry about the paint to." Maddie said. It was clear in her voice that she was less scared now that she wasn't alone, "You see, the twins said they had this blackmail file for the four of us humans. They said they'd give it to us if we pulled the prank on you. Shit I'm freaking out!" Maddie said. I brought her into Ratchet's medical bay, surprised to see Will, Mikaela, and Sam already there.

"So. They're dead?" Sam asked. His skin was purple, and he looked about ready to kill something.

"Very. I will figure out how to poison their energon the rotten fuckers." Will snarled. His entire body was swollen and red, "I can't go home like this! And what kind of ass would but a bee hive in my fucking pillow anyway? Fuck those twins are _so_ dead."

"So I'm not the only one?" Maddie asked as I set her down next to the others. I backed off to the other guardians. He could see the guilty looks on their faces. None of them spoke as they watched Ratchet tend to Maddie.

**Ironhide**

I had been the second one to stop chasing the humans. Instead, I went to a local store. I bought a bee hive that he said he'd sculpted. I took it, not thinking about it. Nothing happened to me on the ride home, so I figured it was safe.

I tucked it into Will's pillow case. It was fake, so I knew it wouldn't hurt will, just scare him shitless. It was a little bit of revenge for the new paint job. The humans returned to base three weeks later. I watched from a corner as Will entered his room. "Mother fucker! Son of a bitch! They should know I'm a-fucking-lergic to bees! IRONHIDE, HELP!" Will screeched. As he ran, a black swarm chasing him. The instant I noticed that I grabbed him and transformed into my alternate mode to keep him safe.

"Thank god! Ironhide. Fuck. Get me to Ratchet. Those fuckers got me. Someone left a fucking beehive in my pillow. I'm allergic to fucking bees for crying out loud! I could have been killed! Aww fucker, I'm swelling. Good thing Ratchet already knows what to do. I'm going to shove a rifle so far up their tail pipes…" I sped off down the halls to the med bay. That ass told me the fucking hive was fucking fake! Damn it all the way to Vector Sigma! I transformed upon arrival, having already commed Ratchet about the situation. Ratchet took Will immediately, and I turned away. Bumblebee was already in the room. He was looking at his feet. I noticed Sam and Mikaela nearby. Sam's skin was purple. Mikaela had a cast on her arm. Optimus walked in soon after, with Maddie in his hand. The poor girl had a bucket stuck on her head.

**Bumblebee**

I was the third one to give up chasing the humans. I had a plan. I was going to have fun. It took me three days to get it to work. I set it up so Sam's shower and bath would only run purple, and I switched all of his soaps to grape. I knew he hated the grape smell, and that it would turn his skin purple. When he took a bath the night he came back, he was completely un-suspecting. When he came out of his room, fully dressed, pinching his nose and blood on his hands, I knew something was wrong.

"Bee, mind walking me to Ratchet?" Sam asked me, his voice slightly funny from pinching his nose. I immediately complied.

"Ugh. That damn grape shit always does this to me. Although the purple is new." Sam sighed as I carried him. The grape smell gave him nosebleeds? Frag it! I probably should have know there was a reason he avoided the stuff like it was Unicron. I felt like an ass as I set Sam down next to Mikaela. I moved off to the back of the room. Sam explained the situation, blaming it all upon the twins. Ironhide and Optimus came in a while later with their charges. They seemed to be feeling just as guilty as him.

**Ratchet**

I was the last to give up chasing my charge. I had an idea for revenge. I decided though, that I would give Mikaela warning the day I set my plan into action. I cared for the human, and based on what I'd seen, she had the least creativity of us all. If I was "green with envy" about anything, it was that my young human charge had less creativity then some of the other humans on base.

Three weeks later, I decided my revenge would be to simply make her organize my tool been. It was a chore she loathed, but I figured it was one of the less… Painful ideas I had come up with for the human. Mikaela had agreed easily, admitting it was only fair. She had even thanked me for bring so kind. Of corse, I had forgotten about the slight energon spill I'd had earlier. Mikaela found out about it when she slipped in the puddle and landed rather awkwardly on her arm. I was quick to get her arm , which had fractured, into a cast.

"Was that part of the plan?" She had growled at me as I set her arm to make sure it healed properly. I laughed a bit, despite the situation.

"You are my charge Mikaela. I care greatly for you as a friend, and I would never purposely hurt you." I answered the human, allowing a small smile to come to my face. She smiled back between the tears and teeth gritting. It was clear the pain killers were taking their time. Damn human medicine, I hated to see my charge in so much pain. I finally finished just as Bumblebee came in with a rather purple colored human. I quickly started to help the boy stop the blood flow. Than Ironhide came in with Will. He had broken out because some idiot had put a beehive in his pillowcase. Primus, the robots in this base were stupid! Fortunately, I had an ointment that would help Will. The human was fortunate his allergies weren't any worse. Optimus came in a short while later. Helping Maddie had been a challenge, and I eventually had to cut the bucket off of her head. I had never been so afraid I'd accidentally kill a patient in my life.

Getting the other autobots to confess to their crimes was nothing short of amusing. I hope I never have to deal with the aftermath of their revenge plots again. And I pray that the humans never find out what their guardians did to them. What they did to the twins after that was just too damn funny!


End file.
